Anything could happen
by StarkidGleek12
Summary: Marley was single and swore up and down nothing would happen between her and Ryder the night of their junior homecoming. What happens when Marley lets her guard down and her and Ryder finally give into their physical fantasies? Rated M for language and smuttiness. I own nothing related to glee!


**A/N: Hey fanfiction peoples! So someone made a comment on one of my other stories that I should consider changing the rating to M because there aren't many M-rated fanfics (A.K.A. get your smutty writing on please, did anyone SEE the steamy ryley kiss during unchained melody?!) Oh and my apologies for all the ryley stories, I just ship this couple so much! Anyway, I compromised by deciding to write a VERY smutty fanfiction. Now please don't judge too much, there's some drinking and Marley might be a lot out of character. Also, underage drinking is never a good idea so don't do it! And another note, I actually really loved the dress that Rachel wore to the wedding so that's the one I used. Disclaimer, I don't own Glee or the songs I mentioned! Now onto the sexy time ;)**

Anything Could Happen

Marley's POV

"Santana, I'm not wearing this! I look ridiculous." Marley grumbled as she walked downstairs to show her friend and mentor how she looked in the dress she was borrowing from her for the night. She was wearing a lacy hot pink long sleeved dress that hit just above her knees. The look was completed with a pair of glittery silver heels that Santana was holding.

"Yes you are Marley! And you look hot in that. It actually creates the illusion you have an ass and breasts. If I were predatory gay, I'd be all over you." Santana smirked.

"Now we just have to do your hair and makeup just enough to complete the look. We don't want you to look like a hoochie mama." Marley's other friend Unique said as she was deciding what to do. "I got it! Simple make-up and flip your hair out." Unique said after a few seconds of evaluation. When Unique was done with Marley, her and Santana looked at Marley in surprise.

"Damn girl, you definitely pull off that dress better than Rachel did." Santana said.

"Why are you going to this much trouble? It's just homecoming. Why couldn't I wear the dress that I wore to Sadie Hawkins last year?" Marley complained, trying to pull the dress down more past her knees.

"It's not just homecoming! You beat Kitty for junior queen attendant! All eyes will be on you and we cannot have you recycling dresses. Plus, Jake Puckerman will eat his heart out when he sees the one that got away." Santana replied as she handed Marley her clutch and the homecoming sash.

"What did you put in here Santana?" Marley asked suspiciously, opening up the clutch.

"Just some stuff you'll need. Money, cell phone, condoms in case you get carried away, a morning after pill in case you get so carried away you forget about the rubber…" Santana said.

"Why do I need these? I don't even have a boyfriend and it's not like there's anyone I'd hook up with." Marley replied, blushing.

"Really? Not even Ryder Lynn? He's still pretty sweet on you." Santana smirked. "Ok, we're just friends and he's going alone too. He said he couldn't find the right girl to ask." Marley replied, busying herself at the mirror by the door so Santana couldn't see how embarrassed she was getting.

"Yes. And both of you are currently single. Anything could happen." Santana said with a wink.

"Trust me, our relationship is complicated enough without adding sex into the equation. I'm so glad my mom isn't here to hear this conversation." Marley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ok whatever, do what you want. Oh and call me if you drink at Ryder's after party. I'll immediately pick you up. But you are not leaving his house until you two finally have some proper tongue action." Santana said as she was leaving.

Ever since the incident last year when Jake and Marley broke up because of her "undetermined" feelings for Ryder, Santana had been trying to get them together to no avail. Jake and Marley dated on and off after they broke up the first time, but eventually figured out they were better as friends. Unfortunately they didn't figure that out until after Marley lost her virginity to him. Marley thought it would've been a more special event but it really wasn't. Now Jake was happily dating Kitty and Marley was sort of emotionally unavailable after Jake. Deep down, she could still feel the fireworks with Ryder when he was around her, but would never admit that to herself. When Marley found out she was nominated for homecoming court, she got a fair amount of offers for dates but none of them were, well, Ryder. She almost thought Ryder would ask her but he probably got cold feet. Marley couldn't blame him though, after all the time she wasted last year friend-zoning the poor guy. Luckily, they remained good friends but both of them were still asking "what if?" one year later. Marley decided just to go to the dance with Unique and was taking her friend Brittany's advice to just dance and wait for everyone's dates to dance with her, so they were really all her dates. Marley doubted that would happen, considering her self-admitted lack of sex appeal but as Santana said, anything could happen.

Fifteen minutes later, Marley and Unique were leaving as Marley locked up her house. Unique was blasting a lot of "girl power jams" as she called them in her car and in no time, they were at McKinley. As Marley got out of the car, she could hear the wolf-whistles of all the guys and feel the glares of all their dates. At first, she was a little self-conscious but got over it as she strutted to the doors. Somehow, the heels and the sexy dress were making her feel more and more confident. As she stood in line waiting to get in, she made small talk with some of her classmates and could still feel the gawking of her male counterparts. She glanced over at one end of the hallway, where she caught Ryder staring at her with his jaw slightly dropped. He was looking up and down her long body until he noticed that she was noticing his staring. Marley gave him a smile and wave which Ryder returned, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He then turned back to the conversation he was in with the other homecoming court attendants who were already there. Marley finally got admitted to the dance when she was stopped by the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, who was responsible for lining up the court. Marley was ushered over where Ryder was standing.

"Marley, you will be walking in with Ryder when I cue you." Ms. Pillsbury sputtered nervously.

The organization of homecoming was not very good for her OCD, obviously. Ms. Pillsbury left to make sure everyone on court got through the line. Marley saw Jake and Kitty walking towards them form the other end of the hallway. Jake and Ryder made some small talk while Kitty glared at Marley and made offhanded rude comments. They had an unusual friendship to say the least, but with Marley winning junior attendant over her, Kitty was just in one of her jealous rages which she would get over after some sexual healing with Jake. They finally left to go back into the dance and Ryder and Marley were left alone, standing apart from the others.

"You look beautiful, Marley." Ryder whispered in her ears. Something in his velvety-smooth voice was causing the butterflies to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Marley replied, smiling back at him. He really did look handsome. He was wearing simple black pants and a dark gray button-up shirt underneath a black vest. She recognized the tie he was wearing as his gray and magenta tie he wore last year to Mr. Schue's wedding. It really brought out the color in his eyes. Marley, although not really a dirty girl by any means, couldn't help but imagine Ryder shirtless for some reason. They stood there awkwardly waiting for Ms. Pillsbury to line everyone up. Finally, the court was going through the gymnasium, which was elaborately decorated in a circus theme, complete with some carnival games on the far side of the room for the students. When everyone was announced, it was time for the first dance. Unique and Sam were on the stage singing the song _Almost Paradise _from the movie _Footloose_. Before Marley could walk away, Ryder took her hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he grinned.

Marley blushed and gladly accepted. They slow-danced and Marley was sort of being driven insane by how low his hand was on her waist, practically touching her ass. Marley leaned in closer to him, taking in the sweet, musky smell of his cologne. Unfortunately though, the song ended and Marley had to get on stage to sing her set and Ryder was whisked away by the crazy cheerio in a neck brace that always seemed to stalk him. Marley actually had a good time at the dance. She danced with all of her friends, and for once in her life felt somewhat sexy. She couldn't help but smirk every time she caught Ryder gawking when she grinded with Brittany (who came back from her college to go with Sam), Sugar and Unique from time to time. Eventually the dance was over, and everyone was slightly buzzed from the spiked punch that got under Coach Sue's nose. Now they were on their way to the after party at Ryder's house.

After Ryder let it slip that his parents were going to be away for the weekend, Jake convinced him to steal the key to the liquor cabinet and throw a party for the Glee club. Luckily, the current members of the Glee club worked out a secret arrangement with some of the graduates who would drive people home if they drank. Marley wasn't a drinker at all, but Santana made her promise to live a little and do something stupid and irresponsible for once in her life. Now the real fun would begin.

Ryder's POV

"Damn, Marley looks sexy." Ryder thought to himself.

Not that he always didn't think she was. Usually, it was very understated. Ryder loved her natural look, but now at the dance she just looked, wow. She was wearing a very tight-fitted dress that defined all her curves. He could tell she was feeling a little self-conscious, based on the way she kept pulling her dress down, but she eventually loosened up. Her make-up was done simply, but at the same time slightly dramatic. Her hair was long and loose. She was definitely the most beautiful girl there, in his opinion. He saw all the other guys take second looks at her, even her ex-boyfriend Jake Puckerman. He definitely was more turned on by her more confident attitude now that she was single and figuring out who she was. Yeah, sure he'd always had a huge crush on her and he still did, but he didn't want to destroy this new sexy Marley.

Ryder was happy when they shared the first dance. Unfortunately it was over too soon and the psycho neck brace cheerio whose name he still didn't know ripped them apart as Marley went on stage to sing. The cheerio tried to grind with him as Marley rocked a very sexy version of _I Love Rock & Roll _with the other Glee girls. Ryder hated thinking of Marley sexually in any way, but as she performed, he couldn't help but think of tearing her dress off and kissing every inch of her long and slender body. Ryder tried to admit his feelings for her a couple of times in the last year, but she was going through her bad-boy phase and continually rebuffed his advances. Ryder desperately wanted to ask her to the dance as his date, but lost his nerve. As luck would have it though, both of them were chosen as the junior homecoming court attendants and they'd probably dance together at least once anyway.

Jake convinced him to throw an after party for the Glee club and Ryder was secretly hoping that Marley would get a little buzzed just enough so they could at least make out. He knew she wasn't that kind of girl, but a guy could dream right? Ryder left the dance a little early so he could set up and eventually everyone came to his house. Unique and Marley came last and everyone was going a little crazy with the booze. Ryder decided to get her a drink as she sat alone, perched on the back of the couch. He poured some vodka and sprite into a cup and walked over to her.

"Hey. You want a drink?" he said offering it to her.

"Hmm. I probably shouldn't." she said hesitantly.

"This your first time?" he asked as she took it and sniffed it.

"Yeah." she admitted sheepishly. "What's in this?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I figured you probably didn't drink so I went easy on you. It's a little bit of vodka mixed with sprite." he told her as she took a small sip.

She gagged a little bit at first, but took a second drink, which went down a little easier. As they were talking, Marley loosened up. He figured she was probably a lightweight because she was slightly buzzed after her first drink. When she was done, she took Ryder's cup out of his hand and took a long drink, finishing it. He was kind of turned on by it but pretended to be offended.

"Umm, I think the bar's over there." he joked. "And you might want to slow down." he told her, steadying her as she giggled uncontrollably. He actually thought this was sort of cute in a weird way.

"You sound like my mom, Ryder." she rolled her eyes at him and lightly ran her hand up and down his arm.

Ryder suddenly got an overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss her, which he almost acted on until somebody yelled for her to get on the karaoke machine. Ryder helped her over there as Unique chose a song for her.

"Aha! I think everyone will appreciate the irony of you singing this." she winked at her as the intro to Rihanna's _S&M _started.

Marley climbed up on the table as the other Glee girls joined her in the song. Marley was driving him so crazy up there, dancing to the song as the girls made up some impromptu, sexy choreography. When Marley got to the bridge of the song, she got down on her knees and pulled Ryder by the tie closer to her so she was singing directly to him. The Glee club wolf-whistled and looked on in mild surprise at this uninhibited Marley. Ryder had to grasp the table and seriously forgot how to breathe as she danced close to him and swiftly ducked her mouth to his neck, teasing him. At the end of the song, she sat on the table and threw her legs around his waist. He steadied her as she closed the gap between their mouths. Everyone looked on in shock, but for a few minutes they were the only people in the world. Someone, maybe Sam momentarily broke them up. "Get a room!" Marley sighed and leaned in closer to him. Yep, she was the slutty, lightweight drunk.

"Your face tastes awesome." she breathed in his ear.

He just laughed and smirked at her. He helped her down and they moved to the middle of the room that was serving as the dance floor. They danced closely to each other, the fire starting in both of them. Marley was taking cues from Brittany, who was doing a full-on strip tease for Sam. Marley ducked down and ran her body up against his. Marley's hands were resting on his thighs, dangerously close to his center. She took Ryder by surprise with her next words.

"Let's go somewhere more…private." she whispered as her mouth lingered by his ear.

He motioned to her to wait a second and walked over to Jake, who was avoiding the angry drunk Kitty.

"Hey dude, can you keep an eye on the party?" Ryder said to him.

"Yeah sure. Let me guess, if the room's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'?" Jake smirked in reply.

"Yeah, something like that. Thanks man." Ryder shrugged.

He walked back to Marley who eagerly grabbed his hand and walked with him back to the main part of the house. As soon as they were away from the party, Marley shoved him against the wall and kissed him ferociously.

"Just couldn't wait, could you?" he chuckled lightly and led her up to his room.

Marley's POV

As soon as the door was closed, Ryder gently pushed her down on the bed. Before he could brace himself on her, she pulled him down by his tie and started to ease it off with trembling hands. Ryder started running his hands up and down the length of her body, making her sigh in pleasure.

"God, Ry, this is what I've been missing?!" she moaned as she wrapped herself closer to him.

Their mouths met again and Ryder pushed her down into the pillows. An almost carnal noise came from her throat as his mouth explored hers. Marley ran her hands through his hair and tore her mouth away from his, moving it to his neck while her hands played with the button of his shirt.

"Damn it, Marls. You're so, aggressive in the sack." he chuckled.

Eventually his shirt was off all the way and discarded to the floor. Marley was teasing him by slowly running her hands on his chest and worked her way down to his pants. He was easing both of his strong hands underneath her dress where he could feel the heat coming from her core. Marley was trying to unbutton his pants until he stopped her momentarily.

"Damn it Ryder, what?" Marley exclaimed fiercely glaring at him.

As if he wasn't already turned on enough by her as it was, her cursing was heightening the experience. He just laughed lightly at her frustration.

"Nothing. But I think it's your turn to take off something." he said huskily to her. Marley responded by pushing him away, balancing herself on her knees and twisting herself in front of him so her back was facing him.

"Why don't you help me out of this damn dress?" she said, turning her head to him and holding onto his bedpost with both hands.

Ryder slowly eased the zipper down where he got a glimpse of her undergarments. She was wearing a black strapless push up bra and matching lace panties under spanxs. She was secretly thanking Santana for taking her shopping at Victoria's Secret earlier. Ryder pressed his mouth gently to the back of her neck and worked his way to her shoulder and arm as he slowly eased the first sleeve off. Then he navigated the other side of her body. Marley was getting worked up by his tender caress, but she wanted the foreplay to last as long as possible so she bit her lip to keep from crying out as his lips navigated her body while he eased the dress off her. With one final tug, Ryder pulled it to her knees and helped her get out of it and throw it on the floor. Ryder then moved his hands to try and pull the spanxs off. With the same slow, calculated and deliberate movements with the dress, Ryder slowly pulled it down and his mouth was touching her bare ribs and back. Soon enough, she was just in her bra and underwear, waiting for Ryder to make his next move.

His touch was electric as he ran his hands all over her. He gently swam over her ribcage and stomach. He moved his hands so he was cupping each of her breasts and held them there. Marley couldn't hold it in anymore. She moaned and tossed her head back against Ryder's chest, causing him to laugh deeply and quietly. He slowly moved his hands down to her center.

"God, you're wet." he muttered in his velvet voice as he continued teasing her with his magnificent touch.

Marley couldn't take it anymore and turned around for revenge for all the torture. She pushed him down as she became the dominant one. Ryder seemed unfazed by this, despite the tightness in his pants. Marley slowly took her time with the zipper, belt and buttons that were in her way. In what felt like a million years, his pants were finally off so he was just in his boxers. She fingered the elastic waistband and slowly pulled them off. Marley ran her hands all over his body, her body moving with the bass from the music in the basement. She could feel his breath hitch as she made sure he felt everything she was doing to him. She surprised him again by coming down hard on him, letting her tongue travel. He moaned appreciatively and Marley moved her mouth back up his chest to his neck, letting her hands grip and squeeze him.

"Shit, Marley! God, this isn't fair." he exclaimed, going crazier with every touch.

Now he knew how she felt when he was doing the same thing to her. They started kissing passionately when their lips met once again. Ryder went back to the top again and held her closely. He could feel himself getting harder.

"Mmm. Wait a second." Marley told him as she went looking through her clutch on his dresser.

He looked at her in puzzlement until she pulled out a condom and handed it to him.

"Santana wanted me to be prepared." she smirked.

"God bless her." Ryder sighed as he put it on and Marley took off her underwear. She grasped his thighs and pulled herself closer to him as he explored inside of her.

"Oh fuck Ryder! Take me already!" she screamed as his anatomy was inching closer to her sweet spot.

Marley moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he took her higher with each thrust. The bed started rocking and she was surprised it didn't break already. Marley reached her orgasm and rode out Ryder's until he collapsed weakly beside her. Marley could feel the headache from the booze but didn't care as she wrapped herself in his sheets and moved closer to him. They saw the headlights from outside as their friends left the party and they were alone. Marley thought about calling Santana, then realized how comfortable Ryder's bed was and laid down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

Ryder's POV

"Oh. My. God. Eat your heart out, Jake Puckerman." Ryder thought to himself when he woke up next to Marley, who was wrapped in his sheets with the morning sun casting a glow on her exposed skin.

He couldn't believe what happened the night before. Marley was amazing in bed! He never expected her to get so…dirty at the party. He realized it was probably a one time thing and she'd probably never remember this, but all he wanted was to hold onto those sweet moments she belonged to only him. He was a little sad because Marley would probably wake up and insist that nothing happened and their friendship would get awkward again. He sighed as he thought about that because he didn't think he'd handle it if she thought it was a mistake. Secretly, a part of him prayed that she'd wake up, admit she was madly in love with him and they'd probably go a second round. Marley's cell phone went off, waking Marley. She groaned and found her phone.

"What Santana?" Marley greeted in frustration.

"Unique told me you and Ryder rocked the house last night." he could hear Santana talking loudly through her phone. Marley realized Ryder was next to her and flushed red in embarrassment.

"Umm. Yeah. Is that why you called?" Marley mumbled.

"Yeah. I'll be over at his house to pick you up in about an hour. Better tell him to hide his wood. Do you want a change of clothes? We're going to breakfast with the girls and I think people would talk if you did the walk of shame." Santana replied loudly. Didn't she realize he might possibly be laying next to her in bed?!

"Yeah, thanks Santana. I'll see you in a little bit." Marley sighed as she hung up her cell phone and laid back down against his pillow. She giggled when she saw Ryder looking at her.

"You realize all that staring last night is what got us in trouble, right?" she smirked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I have no regrets." he replied as he kissed her. She just snuggled closer to him.

"Ugh. Crap, I have to get a shower and get ready. I really don't want to leave." she moaned as he ran his hands along her back.

She hasn't flipped out on him yet, so she might not be thinking it was a mistake.

"I'm not usually like that, so sorry if I was too aggressive last night." she blushed. "No. You were, perfect last night. Maybe we should get a couple drinks in you more often." he smirked.

"Shut up, Ryder." she laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you mind if I get a quick shower?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead. But only if I join you." he smirked as he laid back down on the back, putting his hands behind his head.

He could tell Marley was considering his offer. "I was kidding, Marls." he quickly told her.

"But what if I'm not?" she looked at him innocently as she pulled him up with her.

Over an half-hour later, they both got out of the shower and Ryder threw her a pair of boxers and old t-shirt to wear until Santana came with her clothes.

"That was…fun." she giggled.

"So what does this mean? For us, I mean?" Ryder asked her, leaning against his dresser.

"Hmm. I don't know. It was fun though." she replied thoughtfully.

"So, we just have fun first and then we worry about labels later?" he asked her. "You mean a friends with benefits arrangement?" she confirmed as she considered it.

"Well if you want to call it that. I mean, the benefits are pretty awesome." he smirked.

"Ok then." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Unfortunately the doorbell rang. Ryder groaned in frustration.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he whispered, trying pull her closer. She laughed at him and gave him one more kiss.

"I promise we'll do this again soon." Marley told him as they went downstairs to open the door.

"Hey guys! Have fun last night?" Santana smirked at them.

They just awkwardly cleared their throats. Marley grabbed her clothes and went back to his bedroom to change and get her stuff.

"Hey, you want any coffee, Santana?" Ryder asked as Marley left.

"Wow, classy gentleman I see. You did good Marley!" Santana shouted her approval.

Fifteen minutes later, Marley was back and her and Santana left. Yeah, things were good for Ryder as he reflected on the last night and the morning.


End file.
